Strawberries and Silk
by The Vampyre's Widow
Summary: I hate summaries...gah...slight shounen-ai SxY. Schu has something to show Youji and it turns into a little confession session with some help


**Author's Note: Oi, I think I suck at romance -_-. This is for my girlfriend Reena-chan, I hope you enjoy it koi ~chu~ and I want to thank Virgo-san for beta-ing for me and Jade Green for helping me ~snugglesnuggle~ R&R is not required. Once again, this is for you Reena! I wuuuuv you! ~chu~**

Strawberries and Silk 

By Black Widow

            "This better not be another one of those kinky dates, Schuldig." Youji warned, as he was lead blindfolded into the German's apartment, one hand on his boyfriends shoulder. He could smell something tangy in the air as he shuffled along behind the other man, not really wanting to trip over anything.

            Schuldig chuckled. "Trust me, liebchin, 'sides you liked those dates." He reminded him, smiling as he swerved around the table in the dining room and pushed in a chair. He was worried inside about where he was leading the blonde. Would he like it? Would he think it was just another date that ended in totally amazing and hot sex? He quickly prayed to whatever gods there were that this evening would go right.

            First off, he'd pretended to kidnap the Eurasian from the back of the Koneko, blindfold and all, which Youji really hadn't liked. Then he'd carted him off, over his shoulder for two blocks to the parked car and stowed him in the back seat. Listening to his thoughts then had been quite interesting along with a few new –but good- torture ideas. Of course, he wouldn't tell him what he had planned and had been assaulted by thoughts of Schwarz. With all their trust in each other, there was that thin fault that kept them from totally believing each other.

            Youji grumbled under his breath, huffing at the reminder. He really, REALLY, didn't like this. Once an assassin, always an assassin. And try as he might he couldn't relax completely like this. The black blindfold cut out most of the light and what he could see was too vague to put a name to. All he could do was follow the flame-haired German.

            "I'm not going to kill you, Yo-tan." Schuldig stopped outside the bedroom door and removed his lovers' hand from his shoulder. He ignored the mans protests and opened the door to the dark room. "Chotto matte." 

            "What? You expect me to walk somewhere when I can't see?" Tanned fingers pulled at the knot on the blindfold, trying to get it undone. Of course it wouldn't come undone since it was various knots and that Schuldig stopped him everytime he tried to pull it off. Well, if the German had really meant business he surely would have done it by now, since he was very impatient and he knew that all too well.

             He ignored the chuckle from the other man, more intent on listening to what was going on in the room. There was the rustling of clothe on clothe, then several items being clanked together and then silence.   
            THUMP! "FUCK! Ow…"

            Trying to stifle his laughter, black covered green eyes surveyed the unnatural darkness. "What'd you hit?"

            "Stupid, f*cking TV stand." Came the growl and more sounds. More clothe rustling and more clanking then flicking, sizzling and shuffling. "Almost done Youji."

            Youji didn't know how long he stood there but his feet were starting to get sore of standing in one spot. Shifting his weight to his other foot, he almost jumped out of his skin when chilled fingers grabbed his hands. "Geez, don't do that!" He only heard a nervous chuckle as he was drawn forward carefully, shoulder brushing the doorframe lightly.

            He could smell wax and potpourri, along with that underlying tangy scent that made him feel like he'd smelled it before. He turned his head back and forth, detecting light from two places, though faint and flickering. "Schu?" 

            "I'm right here." Warm breath tickled the playboys' ear as deft fingers worked on the knots on the blindfold. Tug, tug, and pull a piece of cloth here, work a little there and it came off as easy as that. Schuldig braced himself for the others reaction, a icy hand gripping his stomach.

            Green eyes blinked in shock and surprise at the sight in front of him. Schuldig's queen bed had been draped in dark green silk with what looked like a satin comforter. The nightstand had cleared off and draped in the same silk with a platter of various arrangements of fruit and two wines glasses filled with a blue substance sitting on them with three lit candles in one corner. 

            Only now he noticed the soft trickle of piano music coming from a hidden CD player some where in the room. The music was quiet, accompanied by the gentle crash of waves in the background, having a soothing effect on his body. The TV stand had been covered as well, and the small wood table that held the potpourri candle and three long green tapers.

            "…Wow…" He breathed, a slight smile coming to his lips. "This is…wow…Schu…"

            "I'm glad you like you it, Yo-chan." The German was smiling giddily, pleased that his lover was liking his surprise. Kicking off his shoes, he motioned for Youji to do the same, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had the brief sensation that he was sliding off before scrambling back some to give Youji some room.

            "Mmm…" The blonde rubbed his cheek kitten-like against the silk-covered pillows. "So soft." He especially liked the comforter, which wasn't satin but more silk with a chenille bedspread. 

            Jade green eyes watched the assassin stretch luxuriously before burrowing his way under the sheets and curling up, half in Schu's lap. A rumbling purr emitted from his throat, making the skin on Schuldig's hip tingle in response. "Mien katzen." He stroked the soft skin of Youji's temple.

            Youji looked up at him and smiled, sitting up. "I'm your kitten, ne?" He placed a small kitten kiss to the corner of the telepaths mouth, breathing in his scent of foreign cologne and German cigarettes. 

            "Ja, mien katzen." He turned so he could catch his kittens lips in a chaste, three-second kiss. 

            "What's that?" Youji pointed at the blue confection sitting next to the chocolate covered cherries and strawberries. His eyebrows furrowed together cutely as he tried to figure out what it was.

            Schuldig reached over and grabbed a wine cup, passing it to his kitten and then taking the other for himself. "Blueberry soup." He caught Youji's look and rolled his eyes. "Tastes better then it sounds, I assure you." On a whim, he swirled his little finger in the yogurt that decorated the top and licked it off. "Mmm…oishii…" 

            One sip…then two…and soon half the wine glass was gone. "It is good." Youji quickly downed the rest, stomach reminding him that he hadn't had anything since lunch. A blue tongue licked blue-stained lips and he eyed the platter of fruit behind Schuldig. 

            Still sipping the soup confection he fetched the platter and set it in the blondes lap. "Eat as much as you want and by the way, your lips and tongue are blue." He smirked as the playboy scrubbed at his lips, turning them purple from the abuse. 

            Grumping in indignity the blonde picked at the fruit, eating some, toying with others. Getting a idea he planted himself in his boyfriends lap, platter in his own. "Koi? Feed it to me?" 

            Schuldig smiled and kissed Youji again, delving a little bit deeper this time, almost able to taste the blueberries and strawberries but kept it chaste. "Of course." Fingers picked out a succulent strawberry and held it against those purple lips, holding it for him as he nibbled with blue-stained teeth. 

            They feed the fruit to each other, stealing a kiss now and then, a warmth creeping into their breasts that made their hearts thud against the ribcages. It wasn't lust or want, nothing of the human body. It was a mental wash of protectiveness, comfort, kinship and if they dare said it…love. 

            It was on the tip of their tongues, as the platter was set aside and they held each other. They bit it back, each not wanting to be hurt or taken advantage of. Moonlight streamed through the heavy drapes, sliding over the two, setting the tan skin aflame with silver fire. The moon winked down on them and worked her magic, making it unbearable for them to keep it hidden, that they would burst if they didn't.

            "Ai shiteru."

            "Ich liebe dich."

            Gentle smiles graced both their faces and their grips became tighter. It had finally been said and they reveled in the feeling that had been returned in the giving. In the blanket of dark and security, with the Lady Moon watching, they slowly fell asleep. 

            The music drew to a close; the haunting sound of the violin drawing closed the evening, letting it move to the silent night where things were right and nothing could disturb the sleeping pair. 


End file.
